Remember When It Rained
by Kosetsuno Tenshi
Summary: Remus reflects on what he's lost when it rains. Post OotP: spoilers and flashbacks to MWPP time.


Remember When It Rained  
  
A/N: Interesting story as to how I got the muse for this fic, actually. I was up late one night and I came across a story by RhynneLupin that had rain in it. And I suddenly got the urge to write a songfic, to one of my absolute fave songs. So without further ado: "Remember When It Rained." It's set in MWPP period. I've always wanted to write one of these. So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: "Remember When It Rained" is a song sung by Josh Groban. He wrote the lyrics and Deep Forest set it to music. So I don't own this song. Warner Brothers and Josh Groban do. I also don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, and Warner Brothers does. Wow...I notice a link between my favorite things! LOL ^_~ I don't own, please don't sue.  
  
Warnings: It's slightly slash. It pretty much makes two of the characters gay. But there's nothing more than the mere mention of it, so nothing major. Just slightly slash. And some OotP spoilers.  
  
Some quick points to be made. Some readers may or may not be familiar with the world of Harry Potter and all the characters in it. Brief run-down of who's in this story.  
  
~Remus Lupin: AKA Mooney. He's a werewolf and in Harry's third year of school, he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
~Sirius Black: AKA Padfoot. He can transform into a big, black dog and is Harry's Godfather.  
  
~James Potter: AKA Prongs. He's Harry's dad and can transform into a Stag. Not really featured in this story.  
  
Timewise: It starts after the summer after Harry's 5th year, then flashes back to when Remus and Sirius were 16 years old.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was raining. Remus J. Lupin stared out the window of number 12 Grimmauld Place, watching the rain and thinking of Sirius. Tears threatened to overwhelm him as he remembered watching Sirius fall behind the veil, never to return. He shook his head to try and keep the memory of Sirius dying at bay.   
  
*Wash away the thoughts inside, that keep my mind away from you. No more love and no more pride, my thoughts are all I have to do.  
  
Ooohhh, remember when it rained. I felt the ground and looked up high and called your name. Oooohhh, remember when it rained. In the darkness I remain.*  
  
Just staring at the rain made him think of Sirius and all the memories they had together. Memories of a laughing Sirius, a joyful and hopeful Sirius, and most importantly, an alive Sirius. Remus allowed a small smile to grace his face as he sat on the window seat in the study and watched the rain hit the glass. He was remembering the time when he first told Sirius that he loved him.  
  
*Tears of hope run down my skin. Tears for you that will not dry. They magnify the one within and let the outside slowly die.  
  
Ooohhh, remember when it rained. Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name. Ooohhh, remember when it rained. In the water I remain.  
  
running down  
  
running down  
  
running down  
  
running down  
  
running down  
  
running down  
  
running down   
  
Ohhhhhh, Ohhhh, da la da da, da da da da. Ohhhh, oooohhhhhh, da da da!  
  
Running down!*  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"It's raining again, Remus." A dark headed boy complained from the window.   
  
Remus Lupin looked up and towards the dark haired boy at the window. "Yes, Sirius. It is raining, again. It's Spring in northern England. That means a tendency to rain a lot."  
  
Sirius Black turned around and faced his friend. "I know that. I just wish it would stop. I'm bored and want to do something."  
  
"Well you could always study you know." Remus suggested. Sirius gave his friend a sharp look. Remus sighed and set his book down.   
  
"Somehow I knew that was asking too much. What would you like to do?"  
  
"Go outside and just sit underneath a tree and watch the rain fall down."  
  
Remus blinked, then smiled. "Well you can't do that without a blanket and a friend. I think I'll go down with you, if you don't mind."  
  
Sirius smiled. "I would love for you to come."  
  
"Go where?" A voice interrupted. The two boys turned and saw their friend James Potter enter the room.  
  
"Remus and I are going to go outside and romp in the rain. Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Actually I'll have to pass you up on that offer, Sirius. I don't fancy getting sick any time soon. Have fun chaps."  
  
Remus went upstairs and quickly returned with a blanket and laughing the two boys exited the room, eager to be outside. "Where should we go?" Remus asked.  
  
"How about the outskirts of the forbidden forest?" Sirius suggested.  
  
"Alright."  
  
They both made a run for the Forbidden and ended up soaked by the time they reached it. Laughing they sat down under a tree and wrapped the blanket around themselves.  
  
"This is peaceful, Mooney." Sirius said, putting his head on Remus' shoulder.  
  
"Yes it is. It was a wonderful idea, Padfoot." The brown haired boy replied.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile just watching the rain. Remus was content and about ready to doze off when Sirius spoke. "Remus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you believe in love?"  
  
Remus started. "Yes, of course I believe in love. I don't think I'll ever experience it though, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because of what I am. Not many people are willing to marry a werewolf, Sirius." Remus said blushing.  
  
"You're not a werewolf, Mooney. You're a human being, who's talented, smart, and loyal, not to mention handsome. Who wouldn't want to be with you?"  
  
Remus blushed even deeper, a fact which made Sirius smile, then he became, well, serious. "I have something to tell you. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend after I tell you, but I think you need to know. I've already told James and he's going to tell Peter. But I wanted to be the one to tell you."  
  
"What is it Sirius?"  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
"Well that's great. Who is she?"  
  
"It's not a she, Remus. I'm...I'm gay." He said looking Remus straight in the face.  
  
"Oh." There was a pause. "So who is he and what's he like?" He asked looking down.  
  
Sirius' face lit up in a huge smile and his eyes twinkled. "He's marvelous. Most people don't understand him and don't know him cause he's shy and tends to study a lot. But once you get to know him, he's the funniest guy to be around and his smile. I've never seen the time when his smile never reached his eyes. And his eyes, once you look into them, you just fall. You can see into his soul when you look into his eyes." He stopped and sighed.  
  
"That's great Sirius. Does he feel the same about you?" Remus asked, his voice small.  
  
"I don't know actually. I don't know if he even likes guys." He let out a small laugh.   
  
"Then you should tell him how you feel and see what happens." Remus suggested.  
  
"I just did."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Remus. Do you know who I'm talking about?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sirius sighed. "I'm talking about you."  
  
Remus looked at Sirius as he gasped. "I...I." He stuttered for awhile and then started laughing.  
  
Sirius looked affronted. "Well I just wanted you to know. It's alright if you don't return the feelings. I'll understand."  
  
Remus shook his head and stopped laughing. "It's not that. I was jealous thinking that you were describing somebody else. You don't know how relieved I am to find out it's me!" He started laughing again. "You prat, don't you realize that I love you?" He asked.  
  
Sirius looked at Remus the burst out laughing. "What a pair we make!" He said laughing. "I love you Remus."  
  
"I love you too, Sirius. Come on, let's go back to the common room and have some tea."  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus broke out of his thoughts and stared out his window. It had stopped raining. Just like it had in his memory. It had eventually stopped raining .   
  
*Tears of hope run down my skin. Tears for you that will not dry. They magnify the one within and let the outside slowly die.  
  
Ooohhh, remember when it rained. Felt the ground and looked up high and called your name. Ooohhh, remember when it rained. In the water I remain.*  
  
Dedicated to my Remus. Who gives such wonderful advice to a wayward puppy. Thank you for your wonderful friendship.   
  
In memory to Peggy Shepard. You were the best and strongest of us all. It wasn't fair that you were taken away from a bright future. But you're in my mind, always. Thank you Peggy, my Brian, for teaching me so much and being my friend all those years. 1985-2003.   
  
RIP 


End file.
